This is a renewal application for years 6-10 of this summer research training program in Cancer Epidemiology for MPH students. This is a curriculum-driven program that includes preparatory core courses, new short modular courses, special studies, and a 4-month summer field research experience in foreign countries and among minority populations in the U.S. There are few cancer epidemiologists who have the skills and experience to implement studies in ethnically diverse settings, whether in other countries or among migrant populations in this country. Our faculty and field collaborators have the experience to provide course instruction in the new curriculum as well as expert field mentorship. A new addition for this renewal is development of 3 new educational modules for learning data capturing, epidemiology subspecialties, and measurements in cancer epidemiology. Also, we are expanding the eligibility to our first-year PhD students. The objective of this renewal application is to continue the development of an educational program to motivate and educate epidemiology MPH students to pursue careers in cancer epidemiology research in special populations. To achieve this objective, the following specific aims are proposed: 1. Recruit and select first-year master and PhD students to fill 50 stipended summer positions during the 5-year grant period. These positions are distributed as 10 positions per summer. 2. Maintain and enhance the supporting core curriculum in the spring and fall semesters adjacent to their summer field research experience that we have developed in the current grant cycle. This supporting curriculum prepares students for summer field research experiences in cancer epidemiology in special populations. A new innovation for this renewal is development of 3 new educational modules for learning measurements in cancer epidemiology, data capturing in the field, and epidemiology subspecialties. 3. Maintain and increase the pool of UM-SPH/Cancer Center faculty mentors developed in the past 4 years. 4. Maintain and enhance review and oversight functions of a Cancer Epidemiology Education Committee. 5. Maintain and enhance the process and outcome evaluation, long-term tracking, and dissemination of the program to other educational institutions in the U.S. This program will continue to define cancer epidemiology in special populations as a future career discipline for students in the field of epidemiology. Our evaluation in the current grant period shows a high level of productivity for our graduates, particularly in their publications and their career directions. The implementation of this program will provide a source of skilled professionals needed to carry out cancer epidemiology research in special populations. We will continue our dissemination partner strategy to other U.S. academic centers interested in instituting similar educational programs.